


Яблоко от яблони

by Evichii



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Polyamory, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evichii/pseuds/Evichii
Summary: У Нико очень красивая улыбка, и тем, что теперь её увидели так много человек, все обязаны Уиллу Соласу. Разумеется, Джейсон уверен, что и его заслуга в этом есть, но именно Уилл не постеснялся взять Нико за руку и впоследствии объявить его своим бойфрендом.Ему почти завидно.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace/Will Solace
Kudos: 1





	Яблоко от яблони

**Author's Note:**

> **Посвящение:**  
>  Катюш, от души душевно в душу за то, что накуриваешь идеями
> 
> **Оригинальная публикация:**   
>  [Фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5563686)

— Только дай мне вылезти, и я примотаю тебя бинтами к стулу.

Уилл честно старается выглядеть угрожающе, но Джейсону кажется, что такое невозможно в принципе. Маленькая светловолосая Роуз, столкнувшая своего брата с мостика, уже успела убежать обратно в лагерь. Уилл даже не пытается за ней гнаться — подставляет лицо солнечным лучам, закрывает глаза и выдыхает. Джейсон слышит в этом выдохе облегчение. Наверное, даже сыновьям Аполлона бывает жарко.

Нико сидит рядом, болтает ногами, каждый раз задевая тёмную рябь воды. Он смотрит на Уилла и _улыбается_. Джейсон по-настоящему за него рад. У Нико очень красивая улыбка, и тем, что теперь её увидели так много человек, все обязаны Уиллу Соласу. Разумеется, Джейсон уверен, что и его заслуга в этом есть, но именно Уилл не постеснялся взять Нико за руку и впоследствии объявить его своим бойфрендом.  
Ему почти завидно.

С золотых прядей капает вода, и Уилл довольно эффектным жестом убирает их назад. Оранжевая футболка промокла насквозь, прилипая к загорелой коже. Джейсон не может не отметить, что для медика (пусть и боевого) Уилл сложен просто восхитительно: плавные линии мышц, подтянутые икры — ого, даже пресс. А ещё его веснушки на самом деле очаровательны — ровно так, как говорил Нико.

Уилл безуспешно пытается выжать футболку прямо на себе. Нико смеётся, и Уилл дарит ему очередную тёплую улыбку.  
В следующую секунду Джейсон летит в воду сам.

— Спасибо, что не сдал, — Пайпер бьёт Нико по ладони и опускается коленями на пирс. — Прости, Спарки, я не удержалась.

Джейсон не обижается — ему действительно было жарко и он всерьёз обдумывал идею присоединиться к Уиллу. Он не знает, что именно его останавливало, но теперь, кажется, понимает. Потому что Уилл протягивает ему руку, помогает подняться и выглядит так ярко, что Джейсон не может отвести глаза.

— Живой? — Уилл рывком вытаскивает его из воды. — Если что-то болит, то с лечением лучше не затягивать.

— Я в порядке, — Джейсон отпускает его руку не сразу, что, наверное, выглядит как-то странно. Уилл, кажется, не обращает на это внимания, а Нико и Пайпер слишком увлечены спором, кто из их парней горячее выглядит в мокрой футболке.

— Не думаю, что я могу тягаться, — смеётся Уилл. — Всё же я не боец, и фигура у меня так себе.

— Ты себя недооцениваешь, — вмешивается Пайпер. — И вообще ты очень-очень миленький. Правда, Нико?

— Подписываюсь под каждым словом.

Уилл заразительно смеётся, пытаясь скрыть смущение. Джейсон улыбается тоже.

— Идёмте уже, — он неловко вываливается на берег. — Скоро поднимется ветер. Не хочу, чтобы вы все торчали у меня с простудой.

Нико закатывает глаза и говорит, что тот как всегда слишком волнуется.  
Джейсон думает, что был бы не прочь поваляться в лазарете.

***

Гладиус Юноны встречается с чёрным мечом из Стигийской стали. Нико не собирается сдаваться, то и дело кидаясь в атаку, на что Джейсон качает головой. Нико дышит заметно тяжелее, его движения становятся медленнее, однако тёмные глаза всё ещё пылают азартом.  
Джейсону это нравится.

Он позволяет Нико подойти ближе, легко уворачивается и задерживает гладиус у самой шеи. От Нико пахнет дождём, венка под кожей часто пульсирует, оливковая кожа пышет жаром. Джейсон уже давно должен опустить оружие, но не может этого сделать. Неожиданно мягкие волосы Нико касаются подбородка, а его потрясающе напряжённая спина прижимается к груди.

— Джейсон, — Нико слегка хрипит, — не мог бы ты…

— Прости, — он тут же убирает гладиус и виновато смеётся. — Я слегка увлёкся.

— Я заметил.

В тоне Нико нет раздражения — скорее это… игривость?  
Он спрашивает о том, где ошибся и о стилях ведения боя, и Джейсон даже умудряется что-то отвечать, хотя его мысли заняты совсем не тактикой и анализом. Нет, как раз именно ими, но касается это совсем не сражения на мечах.  
Джейсон не замечает, как в процессе разговора кладёт ладонь на плечо Нико и медленно ведёт её вверх, спохватываясь только тогда, когда его большой палец мягко трёт чужую щёку.

— Чувак, — Нико нервно улыбается. — Ты какой-то странный в последнее время.

— Правда? — наигранно удивляется Джейсон.

Впрочем, Нико не отходит в сторону и в принципе не делает ничего из того, что должен был бы в подобной ситуации. Джейсон не может заставить себя перестать.

— Хей, — голос Уилла словно выводит их из транса. — Вы уже закончили? Я увидел из окна и… С вами всё нормально?

— Да, более чем, — почти в один голос говорят оба, предварительно отпрянув друг от друга. Нико тут же прячется в объятьях Уилла. Джейсон немного расстроен.

— Тогда… Увидимся за ужином?

— Увидимся за ужином, — соглашается Нико.

Джейсон идёт в домик Зевса один.

***

— Эй, Спарки, — Пайпер перебирает золотистые волосы, пока Джейсон лежит на её коленях. — Ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?

— М? Например?

— Например о том, что ты уже вторую неделю капаешь слюной на наших общих друзей и не даёшь им проходу?

Джейсон пытается встать, но Пайпер умудряется надавить на его плечо так, что он больше не рискует дёргаться.  
Нет, он понимал, что всё это время что-то происходило, только о причинах и возможных следствиях даже не задумывался. Теперь, когда Пайпер это озвучила, то…

— Пайпс, я не думаю, что всё…

— Всё именно так, золотце. Я в этом немного разбираюсь, помнишь?

О, он помнит. Сложно утаить подобное от дочери Афродиты. Только вот ситуацию это нисколько не упрощает.  
Возможно, всё именно так, как она говорит. Ладно, это правда. Да, Пайпер его девушка, и он на самом деле очень её любит, но!..

— Я не злюсь. И, думаю, знаю, что ты чувствуешь.

Джейсон вскидывает бровь. Пайпс всегда была проницательной, однако навряд ли она хоть немного представляет, что сейчас в его голове. Объяснить то, что происходит, он не может даже сам себе.  
Секунду, она не злится?

— Я знала, на что шла, — она легонько щёлкает Джейсона по носу и улыбается. — Твой отец не умеет держать свой член в штанах, так что я и не ожидала, что и ты сможешь. Яблоко от яблони, знаешь ли.

— Пайпс!

Он краснеет и может возмущаться сколько угодно, но правда есть правда.  
Статуя Зевса, традиционно стоявшая в середине домика, пускает небольшую молнию. Пайпер успевает убрать ногу в сторону и, как ни в чём не бывало, продолжает перебирать волосы Джейсона.

— Что? Я к тому, что вроде как даже… за? — она склоняет голову набок, всерьёз задумавшись. — Лучше пусть это будет кто-нибудь, кого я хорошо знаю. И вообще — если ты сможешь их уговорить, то я вполне могла бы к вам присоединиться.

Джейсон всё же поднимается. Пайпер говорит абсолютно серьёзно и… О, Плутон — у него действительно самая лучшая девушка на свете.  
Он крепко её обнимает, горячо целует в губы, и она отвечает ему тем же.

— Я уже говорил, как сильно люблю тебя?

— Пару раз что-то такое было, — Пайпер касается его щеки губами. — Так… Что ты собираешься делать дальше?

***

Он всегда считал себя неплохим тактиком, но, кажется, флирта это нисколько не касается. Джейсон не имеет ни малейшего понятия, как начать разговор ни с Уиллом, ни с Нико. Он же не может сказать: «Ребят, вы такие потрясающие, что я не могу нормально спать и хочу оттрахать вас обоих»?

Джейсон сидит один у горящего костра, наблюдая, как трескаются поленья. Рядом с ним кто-то садится.

— Не отбирай мой хлеб, — Нико тянет руки к пламени. — Это мне полагается торчать одному в ночи и грустить.

Он усмехается и повторяет жест. Его ладони вполне тёплые, но хочется посмотреть, как они смотрятся рядом с ладонями Нико на фоне огня. Неожиданно Нико перехватывает запястье Джейсона.

— Значит, у всех обитателей римского лагеря такие? Мне они такую сделать не предлагали.

Джейсон не сразу понимает, что речь идёт о тату на его руке. Нико изучающе очерчивает её пальцами, касается кожи нежно и бережно. Джейсон сглатывает слюну, чувствуя, как приятно напрягается собственное тело.

— Так… Ты собирался торчать один в ночи и грустить?

— У меня есть имидж, знаешь ли, — Нико смеётся. — А вообще увидел тебя и решил составить компанию.

Он всё же убирает свои руки и засовывает их в карманы. Джейсон очень и очень разочарован.

— А где Уилл?

— В лазарете, где же ещё, — Нико недовольно фыркает. — Ребята из домика Гермеса подсыпали в сахарницу детей Ареса каких-то молотых грибов. Семерых тошнит, трое продолжают галлюцинировать. Остальным повезло больше.

— Не думаю, что хотел бы оказаться на их месте, — Джейсон честно пытается поддержать разговор, но слова словно испаряются с языка.

— А на чьём бы хотел?

Это… Странно. Он совсем теряет нить разговора, не понимая, как они вообще пришли к этому. Нико смотрит прямо, на его лице пляшет отсвет пламени, и это по-настоящему красиво. Джейсон не знает, что сказать.

— Что ж, пойду помогу своему солнечному мальчику, — Нико поднимается, не дождавшись ответа, и напоследок разворачивается. — Только не говори Уиллу, что я его так назвал.

— У тебя есть имидж, да?

— Именно.

Он уходит, а Джейсон снова смотрит на взметающиеся вверх языки костра.  
Это был… подкат?..

***

Игра в захват флага его очень и очень увлекает. Разумеется, в их лагере было подобное, и, если честно, жёстче и масштабнее, но здесь, в лагере Полукровок, всё кажется в разы уютнее, и от этого ему очень и очень хорошо. Даже людям с СДВГ иногда нужно переводить дыхание.

Пайпер, Нико и Уилл оказываются с ним в одной команде. Джейсон не знает, хорошо это или не очень — в лёгких нагрудных доспехах и с оружием в руках они все выглядят ещё более эффектными, чем обычно.

Наконец-то он занимается тем, что хорошо умеет: отмечает на карте самые удачные позиции, прикидывает расположение чужого флага и самое лучшее место для своего, делит ребят на небольшие группы и раздаёт всем указания.

— Можно пойти с тобой? — спрашивает Уилл, когда остальные расходятся. — От меня не очень много толку, а с тобой, думаю, я не вылечу из игры раньше времени.

Джейсон знает, что Уилл нагло врёт. Кларисса, с которой они всё же смогли подружиться, рассказывала, как Уилл Солас ежегодно дурил новичков, строя из себя ничего не знающего пай-мальчика. Ребята из противоположной команды обычно охотились за ним первым, считая самым слабым, и каждый раз оказывались в самых разных ловушках. Похоже, дети Ареса действительно его боялись и всегда старались первыми пригласить в свою команду, несмотря на все тёрки между домиками.

— Хорошо, — Джейсон пожимает плечом, принимая правила игры. — Тогда зайдём слева. Прикроем вторую группу.

Уилл кивает и поудобнее перехватывает свой лук.

Всё идёт на редкость гладко, настолько, что он ищет подвох в каждом порыве ветра. Уилл шагает рядом, и Джейсон всё ещё пытается понять, какого чёрта тот увязался за ним. Кларисса — Уилл — ловушки — опасность — Уилл — о-п-а-с-н-о-с-т-ь. Большими мерцающими буквами перед глазами, словно напечатанными на стёклах очков.

— Так… у тебя точно всё в порядке?

Джейсон останавливается слишком резко — Уилл врезается в его спину.

— Эм, да, вроде бы. Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Просто так. Наверное.

Он выглядит так миролюбиво, что Джейсона прошибает дрожь от ужаса. Ему кажется, что за этой ангельской улыбкой прячется самый настоящий дьявол (если они тоже существуют).

— Осторожнее!

Уилл толкает его в сторону и падает вместе с ним; прикрытая травой сеть летит вверх.

— Упс, не рассчитал.

На самом деле виноватым он не выглядит, что сбивает Джейсона с толку ещё сильнее.  
Лук остаётся на земле, колчан за спиной Уилла опасно наклонятся в сторону, так, что стрелы грозятся вывалиться наружу. Тренировочный затупленный меч достаточно больно прижимается к бедру, в то время как сам Уилл напротив — достаточно приятно к его груди.

— Надо сбросить эту хрень, пока никто не покалечился, — заявляет он и определённо чудом снимает колчан, просовывает его в дыры сетки и теперь ведёт по колену Джейсона рукой.

— Уилл?.. — в горле сразу же пересыхает.

— Я просто хочу отцепить твой меч, — он подаётся вперёд сильнее, почти притирается пахом к паху. — Это не очень удобно, чтобы ты знал. Мог бы и помочь.

Пока Джейсон пытается собраться с мыслями, которые сейчас где-то совсем не в голове, Уилл отцепляет от его пояса крепление для меча, и последний падает на землю к колчану.

— …вообще-то мы могли попытаться перерезать им сеть, — цепляется за единственную здравую мыслю Джейсон.

Лицо Уилла выражает удивление. Почти правдоподобно.

— Ох. Я не очень умный, — он хихикает, пытается поменять положение своего тела, но в итоге только жмётся сильнее.

Джейсон почти стонет. Уилл находится слишком близко, настолько, что он может пересчитать веснушки на его загорелом лице. От него пахнет летом и солнцем, и Джейсону очень хочется попробовать его кожу на вкус, чтобы убедиться в своей догадке.  
Уилл поднимает голову, и они впервые встречаются взглядами. Небо с небом, золото с золотом. Этот прищур сводил его с ума последнюю неделю.

— Не мешает?

— А? — не сразу улавливает смысл Джейсон.

— Шрам, — Уилл касается его большим пальцем. — Целоваться, я имею ввиду.

Он не помнит, чтобы с этим были какие-то проблемы: Пайпер никогда не жаловалась, да и шрам, на его взгляд, не такой серьёзный, чтобы как-то этому мешать и…  
О, Плутон.  
Джейсон Грейс, ты — неисправимый идиот.

Дыхание Уилла ощущается на губах. Джейсон прикрывает глаза, готовясь к поцелую, но его не происходит.  
Они соприкасаются щеками; Уилл делает какие-то манипуляции за его головой, и сеть падает на землю вместе с ними: на их счастье, не на оружие, а рядом.

— Заметил, что там можно развязать, — сказал он так легко, будто только что не произошло ничего странного. — Собирайся, Грейс, в нас нуждается вторая группа.

Джейсон часто моргает, пока Уилл закидывает колчан на плечо и поднимает свой лук.  
Уже после захвата флага он вспомнит, что в этом месте как раз располагалась их собственная ловушка, а не вражеская, и Уилл прекрасно об этом знал.  
Об этом Джейсон решит промолчать.

***

Он хватает ртом воздух и едва не сползает вниз по стене, когда чувствует холодные пальцы Нико под футболкой и горячие губы Уилла на своей шее.

— Я всё ещё не…

— Да ну брось, — Нико проводит ладонью по спине. — Не ты ли сам приставал к нам обоим три недели подряд?

Джейсон неопределённо кивает: всё, на что он способен в подобном состоянии. Да, было дело, но это тяжело назвать приставаниями — скорее, просто пристально смотрел и предпринимал неудачные попытки поговорить.  
Кто к кому ещё приставал.

Уилл одобрительно мычит, стягивая чёрные брюки Джейсона вниз. Джейсон плавится под его губами.  
Всё это, конечно, очень и очень хорошо, но немного не по плану.

Он всё же находит в себе силы и берёт инициативу в свои руки. Буквально: прижимает обоих к себе, целует каждого по очереди и наконец-то отлипает от стены, меняясь с парнями местами. Джейсон чуть кивает, и Уилл, кажется, улавливает ход его мысли, потому что делает ровно то, что он от него хотел, а именно переключает своё внимание на Нико. В конце концов они все перебираются на кровать.

Так гораздо удобнее.  
Нико тяжело дышит, хватается за одинаково золотые волосы и пробует по-разному вкусные губы — грозы и солнца.  
Пальцы Уилла и Джейсона встречаются на впалом животе и сразу же переплетаются. Джейсон на несколько секунд отрывается от Нико, чтобы поцеловать Уилла. Уилл охотно отвечает.

— Вы бы знали, как охренительно это выглядит, — сипло выдавливает Нико, ловя на себе их взгляды.

— Думаю, действительно охренительно, — соглашается Уилл и целует Джейсона уже сам. — Тебе нравится?

— Ты не представляешь, насколько.

Нико путается пальцами в длинных золотых прядях. Уилл дарит ему улыбку, а Джейсон — внушительный засос на шее.  
Он не знает, чья рука ложится на его пах первой. Это неважно, поскольку им всем слишком хорошо, чтобы всерьёз думать о подобном.

Поцелуи становятся всё горячее, прикосновения — жарче, движения — хаотичнее. Они растворяются в друг друге, становясь одним целым. Как когда-то спьяну сказал Перси, небом, солнцем и луной. Джейсону очень нравится это сравнение, и навряд ли он сможет придумать что-то точнее.

Уилл держится дольше всех, но в итоге кончает тоже. Он не выглядит расстроенным, даже когда смотрит на перепачканное постельное бельё в лазарете — лишь машет рукой и падает на относительно чистую часть, едва не сталкивая на пол остальных. Джейсон успевает прижать Нико к себе.

— Парни, — Джейсон откашливается. — Возможно, это прозвучит странно, но, учитывая, что мы только что сделали… В общем, может, в следующий раз пригласим Пайпс?

Нико и Уилл переглядываются и почти сразу же кивают.

— Если с нами будет ещё и Пайпер, то так просто ты не отделаешься.

Джейсон не сомневается.


End file.
